


There’s Two Things In This Life You Can’t Escape

by tamethewoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Death actually likes Sam Winchester, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied Slash, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamethewoods/pseuds/tamethewoods
Summary: “Sam Winchester has seen death.Felt it on his skin, tasted of it, seen it on the ceiling of his bedroom.But never like this.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	There’s Two Things In This Life You Can’t Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a weird one, guys. There’s basically no point to it; getting all of these ideas out of my brain helps it function better.

Sam Winchester has seen death. 

Felt it on his skin, tasted of it, seen it on the ceiling of his bedroom. 

But never like this. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Sam Winchester.” 

The gravely old voice wavered with a cold unamusement, interest piqued. 

Sam took a few steps forward, curious. 

“Does Dean know of your recent... activities?”

Sam thought about it. “No.”

“Hmmm.” Death sat at the only standing table in the old saloon, dust flying. He waved his hands in the air and unwrapped a gyro. “Strawberry shakes are in their prime this time of year.”

Sam stood where he was. “I can imagine.”

“I hope you didn’t expect me to bring you food. This stuff is expensive. And hard to find. The best Grecian food on the whole East Coast.” He took a bite. 

“I don’t have time to eat.”

Death looked at him. “I know.” He grabbed a napkin. “Which gets us right to the point of this  _ pleasant _ visit.” He chewed for a moment. “You’ve got to stop.”

Sam sneered. “No way.”

“Sam,” Death slurped his shake. “The universe has a balance. When people are taken too soon, or too late, it  _ messes _ with it. You’re too influential, too powerful, to be killing people off, Sam. One or two, the impact is _ manageable.  _ But this, what you’re doing, has consequences.” 

“And you’re here because of the murders?”

“Not  _ the _ murders, Sam.  _ Your _ murders.”

“I won’t stop.” Sam grit his jaw. 

“Maybe not. After all, I think you’ve proven that a few times already.” Death wrapped up the rest of his gyro. “But you’ve got to slow down.” 

“Why?”

“Have you been listening, Sam Winchester?” Death finished sweeping the crumbs from the table. “It’s bad for business.”

“But you’re  _ Death.  _ Isn’t that your job, to collect dead people?”

“The universe cannot balance if you’re taking  _ too many _ people  _ too soon.  _ I’ll allow the...” he paused. “Bloodshed to continue, but please, Samuel, for the sake of the balance of the world and your soul, slow down. Agreed?”

Sam thought again. “Fine,” he muttered. 

Death got up, brushed off his pants. He walked past Sam to the decrepit wooden door. “If you don’t, there will be consequences. This is your only warning.” And then he was gone. 

And Sam smiled, bloodied teeth glinting in the sunlight shining through the yellow window. 

“What’d he say?” Dean asked, tugging the garbage bag behind him as he walked around the corner. 

“We gotta stop killing.” 

Dean laughed, a short  _ ha. _ “I don’t think he realizes the huge request.” 

Sam smiled, helped Dean dump the bag into a ditch outside, and they took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘There are two things in this life you can’t escape; death, and taxes’. -Ben Franklin


End file.
